


Ready for Launch

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, First Dates, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Kenma said he'd needed a minute to think about it when Hinata and Kuroo pitched dating him and Tsukishima both. Fortunately the line at Space Mountain in Disney is roughly 120 minutes at bare minimum.





	Ready for Launch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artenon/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Remix round. Original fill that I remixed [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=837416#cmt837416). 
> 
> This original was such a cute get-together and confession story! And I prompted it originally because I have stood in the Space Mountain line and i'm telling you it's so long and slow you could confess, date awhile, and maybe break up before you got on the ride.

By the time they're standing at the loading platform (seriously how much of his life has been absorbed in this one line), Kenma has thought about it. He thought about himself and Kuroo (honestly he did a lot of that before anyway), he thought about himself and Hinata (he's thought about it once or twice during a sleepover), and he thought about himself and Tsukishima (ok he's never thought about that before, but glasses are nice and being so tall is Very Nice). He's thought about the whole entire thing.

So he turns to Hinata, who got assigned to be his partner in the front seat of their car, and says, "Ok."

"Ok?" Hinata asks, baffled. Kenma doesn't blame him because everybody else was done talking about the whole thing a half hour ago, and in the past half hour they've talked about aliens and space and warp wormholes and jump serves and how funny it is that the line splits them into 'alpha' and 'omegas.'

"Yes, ok." Their rollercoaster car FINALLY arrives, and Kenma crawls in first, leaving Hinata to slot in in front of him, still radiating question marks. It's a little intimate, the way they're squished in together, and Kenma's not sure he'd want to ride this thing with anybody he WASN'T dating.

Once the ride starts moving, Kenma waits patiently until they are just out of sight of everybody else waiting, going into the darkness of the tunnel, before leaning forward and kissing Hinata soundly on the cheek. Hinata's seatback is a little in the way, but Kenma manages, and then sits back, satisfied.

"OH!" Hinata yells, too loud. Kenma smiles, just a little, and behind him he can hear Kuroo's ugly laugh echoing off the tunnel walls. "OH, you mean okAAAAYYYYYYYY!"

Hinata's exclamation cuts off into a wail as the rollercoaster takes the first hill, and Kenma starts laughing and can't stop, missing nearly half of the ride he'd been waiting so long for. Hinata is yelling his head off like he's never ridden a rollercoaster in his life before, and Kenma is so, so deeply amused by how loud and weird and silly he is.

By the time is over, everyone's hair is a mess, but Hinata's is particularly hilarious. He's out of his seat as soon as the car comes to a stop, scrambling onto the platform, and sticking his hand out for Kenma to take to haul him out too. Even when Kenma's off the ride, Hinata doesn't let go of his hand. Kenma glances over his shoulder and finds Kuroo holding Tsukishima's hand too, swinging it between them with a grin that looks pleased but Kenma knows is code for "direct challenge." Hinata squeezes Kenma's hand tighter.

Kenma gives Hinata a look of mild disapproval. "Don't compete."

"I'm not!" Hinata protests, but wilts immediately under Kenma's stare. "Ok, ok. We can trade partners on the next ride, fair?"

"Hm, fair," Kuroo agrees. Tsukishima is trying to shake his hand loose but gives up with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine," he agrees. He meets eyes with Kenma. "But I want the quiet one."

Kenma looks at his sneakers as they're heading down the exit ramp, the swing of his hair hiding his small smile. He can roll with that.


End file.
